Mexican Touchdown
"Mexican Touchdown" is the third episode of season 2 of Bravest Warriors and the 14th episode overall. Synopsis Cartoon Hangover presents Bravest Warriors, "Mexican Touchdown" Plum is back and she's on a mission! Danny joins her to try and impress her. Go DOG-SWORD! Plot Chris, along with Beth and Catbug, is in the Rendezvous with a boxing/wrestling stage, as he is talking with Danny and Plum and ask they're okay at an Alien Pound, where many alien creatures who are left alone are sent. Danny is carrying an egg-shaped creature all wrapped up as he and Plum can hear someone and they an chase an alien carrying a key. During chase, Plum questions Danny if he can call Wallow for a Door Gate as Beth and Chris are waiting. Danny says that they won't do it until the creatures are released. They gone into a fan outside with as they continue to chase him while Plum tells Danny that the Pound might be overrun with vermin, however, Danny tells a legend that an alien overlord devours the aliens that are in the Pound. An echo was heard and Danny hands over the creature to Plum as he uses his dog as a zip-line. They landed just before the creature with the key comes in and goes into some room and falls into a hole. Danny and Plum continue to chase them and Danny pulls out Dog Sword by the time he sees him. Danny and Plum gets blocked by steam although Plum tells Danny that he already saved his "weird little friend" but he tells Plum that she never witness the Bravest Warriors "in action" which can also can be freeing the aliens they can find. Plum tells Danny that it's impossible but Danny tells the opposite which can be done through love. He then blocks a burning steam vent and Plum passes by it, claiming it's "unnecessary". They later run over the halls as they chase that creature, but they eventually had to go over a room filled with dead alien bodies. Danny tries to see whats under the dead aliens as Plum begins to talk with Beth, which she missed a call with her. Beth tells Plum that she been waiting for her and Danny forever and she told her that she noticed torches. Catbug interrupts Beth's conversation as he tells Plum that Beth and Chris found a luau, and Catbug also said that he'll give them special hats, necklaces made out of flowers, and pretty grass skirts along with them. However, Beth tells Plum that Wallow can't help until they leave the Pound, however, Catbug tells Plum that they're cooking up a big monster. Beth urged Plum to get out of the Pound which it may go into a lockdown as Catbug tells Plum that there's a large pineapple on a jacuzzi. Plum ends her call and tells Danny that they must leave before they're trapped. The creature passes through some trap, and Danny uses his dog as a laser gun to stop him. He tells Danny that he doesn't have medical benefits, but Plum stops Danny because there's a hall full of booby traps. Danny going into it and had his foot pressed on many buttons which makes him very injured. Plum questions Danny if he's okay but he says he's a man, and after going into that hall, he walks slowly, having his cheeks blustered, getting a black eye and numerous amounts of injuries. He asks the creature to give him the key but he goes away. Danny crawls and Plum goes into some room fulled with a number of aliens crying with tears being sucked away into a straw, where a Tear-sucker drinks it. The creature, with the key, hands it over, and then crying into a cell. Plum claims that the key is made out of Glorium ore, and its used to not only open doors, but to also infect them who touched the key with Physcotrophopic Paradysis. Danny founds out that the creatures are like this under the "Tear-sucker's" spell until the key gets destroyed. Danny decides to destroy it but Plum warns him that she doesn't want him to injure himself. Danny thinks it's because she's in love with him but Plum flat out tells him she isn't attracted to him. Danny thanks Plum for some of her characteristics, and Danny then goes into the room, trying to attack and points the finger at him, chanting "Up Yours!". He didn't go any further and instead Plum goes in to attack the Tear-sucker by going underwater and transforming herself by growing extra tentacles and making her eyes glow. Meanwhile at the Space Whale, Wallow then teleported Chris, Danny, Beth, Plum, and another creature back into the spaceship. Plum talks about what happened while they were in the Pound, claiming that Danny defeated the "Tear-Sucker" using the "Mexican Touchdown". While Catbug plays the Ukulele, Plum also tells them that Danny also destroyed the key, and freed all of the capture creatures. Catbug continues playing along as he was singing with the word "Mexican Touchdown", as Chris tells Danny that he also saved his little friend, Jelly Kid. Jelly Kid gives Danny a loaf a bread as Catbug continues to sing and play with the Ukulele. Characters Main Characters *Danny *Plum Minor Characters *Chris *Beth *Catbug Cameo *Wallow *Jelly Kid Videos Next Time on Bravest Warriors - "Mexican Touchdown" Bravest Warriors Season 2 Ep. 3|Preview Sassy Moments Mexican Touchdown - Behind the Scenes of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Behind the Scenes Mexican Touchdown Animatic - Season 2 Ep. 3 of Bravest Warriors on CartoonHangover2|Animatic Trivia *This is the second time Danny flips someone off. The first time was in Time Slime *This is the third time a portal is used for travel. The first time was in Cereal Master, and the second time was in Sugarbellies (Episode) *This is the second time Jelly Kid makes an appearence. The first time was in Memory Donk Cultural References * During the chase of the alien, he exclaims "coo coo cachoo", which, together with the egg shaped creature, could be a reference to The Beatles' song I Am the Walrus. Gallery Official Artwork Untitled.png BW_-_Model_-_Danny_Beat_Up.png BW_-_Model_-_Key_Alien_without_Key.jpg BW-_Model_-_Dog_Pistol.png imageh.jpg Dfg.png Fgdfg.png 1395231_530769513679619_490345244_n.jpg BW_-_C.A._-_Key_Alien.jpg 1400387_546576162086463_162257444_o.jpg 1392669_529391760484061_1807075859_n.jpg 1454729_550487438362002_1672083770_n.jpg BW_-_C.A._-_MT_Background.jpg Screenshots fgsfgsdfgsdgsdgsdg.png gdhdfhfdhhfdh.png erererer.png ererererererere.png BOOBU.png ggogogog.png hihiihihihih.png dfsdfsdf.png 123123.png gbfgbgfbgf.png dgdgdgdg.png duck.png LOVW.png IMPOOS.png dvgsdlgsd.png gogoggogog.png hihihihdfgd.png tmesa.png tewtee.png boobobobobob.png 22222222222.png hihihihihi.png sksks.png ghghghghgh.png plumwhat.png asdasd.png dannydoglazer.png dafuq.png boobytraps.png bumbumbum.png ouch.png ouchman'.png adgdgdsgsd.png Censored fingers.jpeg Happy Danny.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2